The ability to recall important information is critical to the daily life of every person. Often a simple note may be used to record pertinent information. In cases where a writing utensil and writing surface are not present, other means may be used such as tying a string around a finger as a mental reminder or recording a message on a device such as a personal digital assistant or a mobile phone to be played back as a reminder. The present invention features a discreet personal recording necklace and pendant system for recording an audio signal for playback suspended around a neck of a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.